Drunk On Love
by tigra.grece
Summary: Songfic POV Ianto , Ianto & Jack passent une soirée a la plage et une discussion par rapport a leurs sentiments arrive.


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur

je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement

j'écris comme je parle donc voila...

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en

ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Torchwood - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Pairing : Jack/Ianto

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson de "Drunk On Love"

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

**Drunk On Love**

POV Ianto

Je crois que je suis quelqu'un qui tombe facilement amoureux, Lisa, Jack mais j'ai du mal a me défaire du fait que je suis très romantique . Quand je suis avec Jack je suis juste bien et quelques fois j'ai envie qu'on parte loin, pour se défaire de Torchwood et lui prouvé a quels point je l'aime.

_I feel like I'm a hopeless romantic_

_I can't help falling in love_

_I fiend for love_

_I want it, I crave it_

_I just can't get enough_

**"Ianto, ce soir je t'emmenne a quelque part"** me dit Jack

Je lui ai repondu** "Je te suis"**

On est sorti du hub, il m'a pris la main je m'y attendais pas mais je l'ai pas rejetée, on a marché pendant un moment jusqu'a qu'on pris le SUV qui etait un peu plus loin car il avait ramenée Tosh puis Gwen chez elles, Owen etait deja parti bien avant.

_Take me away_

_I wear my heart on my sleeve_

_Always let love take the lead_

_I may be a little naive, yeah_

_You know I'm drunk on love_

_Drunk on love_

_Nothing can sober me up_

_It's all that I need, yeah_

**"Ou est-ce qu'on va ?"** je lui ai demandais

**"C'est une suprise"** il m'a repondu

Tout ce que je savais pour l'instant c'est qu'on quittais Cardiff.

Quand j'etais plus jeune ou meme avec Lisa, j'ai ete naif d'avoir cru que j'aurais pu resté avec elle alors qu'elle n'etais plus elle meme. Avec Jack c'etait different mais j'ai confiance en lui depuis qu'il est revenu. Il a donné a nouveau un sens a ma vie.

Et puis on est arrivé a notre lieu de la soirée c'etait la mer, cela faisait des années que j'avais pas vu la mer, puis uand il est sorti de la voiture il est allé cherché des choses dans le coffre pour qu'on passe la soirée sur la plage.

Je n'aurais pas pensé ca de lui mais c'etait une idée que j'adherais totalement. J'y ai pensé pendant pas mal de temps d'aller a la mer mais je pensais pas que Jack avait cette idée.

**"Merci, Jack" **je lui répondais en l'embrassant

**"Pourquoi tu me remercie ?"**_** me demanda Jack** _

**"Car cela faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu la mer puis c'est si tranquille"** je lui répondais_  
><em>

**"De Rien, mais tu n'as encore rien vu de la soirée"** me dit t'il tout en souriant

**"Mais dis-moi tu aurais pas lu dans mes pensées"** je lui demandais en rigolant

**"Pourquoi tu dis ca ?**_**"** _me demanda t'il surpris

**"Car cela fait pas mal de temps que je souhaitais allé a la plage et surtout avec toi, passé du temps ici, se prélassé et se détendre"_ je lui disais_**

**"J'y ai pensé il y a quelques temps, je me disais qu'on avait besoin d'être seuls pour être en dehors de Torchwood"**

Quelques fois certaines de ses attentions me font un peu fondre encore plus.

_I've been let down_

_But never been tainted_

_So I stay thirsty for more_

_No I won't hold back_

_No drop is wasted_

_I let love run its course_

Je n'ai jamais eu de regrets au fait d'être en relation avec Jack, car j'ai découvert de nouvelles choses et des nouvelles possibilité d'aimé, même si au début j'étais réticent puis quand il est revenu pour de bon et qu'on a commencé a etre ensemble et qu'il m'a dit que c'était plus que du "shag".J'ai compris enfin que peut-être il y avait de la place pour de l'amour plus profond.

On s'est allongé sur la plage ou on a mangé puis aussi bu du vin qu'il avait apporté avec des verres.

**"J'ai piqué les verres chez toi" **me dit t'il

**"C'etait alors un truc que tu avais prevu depuis longtemps"** je lui repondais

**"Oui, cela faisait une semaine que je préparais tout sans que tu t'en rende compte, j'espérais que la faille reste tranquille et surtout qu'on ai beau temps"** me répondit t'il

**"Tu as bien fait, c'est une bonne idée, mais qu'est qui se passe si la faille se réveille ?"** je lui demandais

**"Nous on ne bouge pas, les autres y sont, ils ont dit que si y'avais un probleme ils iraient"** me t'il dit

**"Donc tu en avaient parlé avec les autres de notre petite soirée" **

**"Oui, pour savoir si ils pouvaient nous aidé pour savoir si ils voulaient bien regardé la faille"**

_Take me away_

_I wear my heart on my sleeve_

_Always let love take the lead_

_I may be a little naive, yeah_

Il m'avait emmené loin de Cardiff pour un soir sans alien ni rien, juste nous deux

Il a mis son bras sur une de mes épaules et d'un coup j'ai mis ma tête sur une de ses épaules ou on regardaient les étoiles, de temps en temps il me racontait des histoires ou je l'écoutais en parlé.

**"J'aimerais un jour pouvoir te mené avec moi, voyagé dans le ciel. Peut-être te montré certaines choses." **me dit t'il en me regardant

**"J'adorerais, Jack"** je lui repondit en lui faisant un sourire.

**J'ai remarqué également qu'au fil du temps, Jack s'ouvrit beaucoup sur son passé et aussi imaginé quelques fois le futur pour nous. J'avoue que tout ceci laisse rêveur. Et me fait pensé que peut-être le futur de nous deux peut-être une bonne chose.**

**"Merci pour tout"** je lui dit

**"Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercié, il fallait qu'on ai une soirée en dehors de Cardiff, qu'on soit tranquille sans probleme, un soirée romantique"** me repondit t'il

Puis il m'a embrassé

**"Je t'aime, Jack"**

**"Moi aussi"**

**" Je ne t'aurais pas pensé aussi romantique, tu sais"**

**"Tu crois qu'il y a que toi qui est romantique"**

_You know I'm drunk on love_

_Drunk on love_

_Nothing can sober me up_

_You know I'm drunk on love_

_Drunk on love_

_Nothing can sober me up_

_It's all that I need_

On est resté pendant des heures sur la plage, ou il m'a meme dit de me jeter a l'eau et c'est ce que j'ai fait tout en l'envoyant aussi dans l'eau mais au préalable on avait enlevé nos habits.

Je voulais pas abimé sa veste que j'aimais tant.

_I'm so intoxicated_

_I love the way you taste_

_On my lips, when we kiss_

_You got me so addicted_

_So much I can't resist_

_Falling into your arms_

Sur le chemin du retour j'ai pensé a quel point je suis tombé amoureux de lui, que j'aime comment des fois il prend soin de moi, de l'amour qu'il me fait certaines fois, de ses baisers passionnés que je ne peux pas resisté et que je suis devenu addict.

Quand on est rentré chez moi, on s'est installé dans mon lit et je lui ai dit **"Je n'ai plus besoin de me caché comme quoi je suis amoureux de toi, je ne veux plus avoir a mentir"**

Jack me regardait en sourirant et m'a dit **"De toutes facon je crois que tout le monde est au courant pour nous"**

**"Oui, mais je pensais aussi que je n'ai pas etre si embarassé au Hub, que je puisse te presenté a ma famille"**

**"Tu veux qu'on soit un peu plus officiel"**

**"Si tu ne le veux pas ce n'est pas grave"**

**"Je le veux aussi, mais je pensais pas que tu le voulais toi aussi"**

**"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et maintenant je m'en fiche de ce que les gens peuvent pensé, je sais que je t'aime et que je veux resté avec toi le plus longtemps possible et pouvoir t'aimé"**

Il m'a embrassé puis m'a dit **"Laisse moi t'aimé comme il se doit, ce soir"**

_Take me away_

_I wear my heart on my sleeve_

_Always let love take the lead_

_I may be a little naive, yeah_

_You know I'm drunk on love_

_Drunk on love_

_Nothing can sober me up_

_You know I'm drunk on love_

_Drunk on love_

_Nothing can sober me up_

Pendant des longues heures on a fait l'amour, puis m'a montré que son amour pour moi etait fort. On a profité de chaque instant comme si on pensait que c'etait le dernier.

_It's all that I need_

_It's all that I need_

_It's all that I need_

**"L'amour c'etait ce qu'il me manquait pour me rendre complet et maintenant que je l'ai et que c'est réciproque, je suis heureux" **

_**END** _


End file.
